


Make me.

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blushing, Candy, Comfort, Couch potatoes, Cuddling, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Himuro is taking care of an injured Sakibara, I usually write smut, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, So this might be bad, Too much muro-chin, i dunno, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: While Himuro takes care of Atsushi, they reach a comfortable stage and Murasakibara finds it as normal as ever to kiss him when challenged.





	Make me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like two years old and I am too lazy to type out Murasakibara each time x.x  
> But anyway, please enjoy♡  
> As always, my native language is not English and this isn't beta'd, so please excuse any major errors.
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

-  
-  
  
"Muro-chin."  
  
"Oi, Muro-chin."  
  
Murasakibara lazily poked Himuro's shoulder, the touch enough to pull him from his gloomy thoughts and let an unfitting scowl fall from his face.  
  
"Say something?"  
  
Atsushi nodded, settling down next to Himuro again. His head brushed the shorter male's thigh as he curled into a very big and adorable ball. Himuro moved his arm, reaching down to pat the purple head. He received a knowing stare and silence.  
  
"So what did you say?" Himuro sighed.  
  
"It's fine, something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing." Himuro smiled.  
  
"Hn." Atsushi turned his head away.  
  
He focused on the television, slowly blinking as he popped a lollipop into his mouth and manuavered his head into Himuro's lap. He didn't give it much thought, the act quite normal after all the time they spent together the last few weeks since Atsushi hurt his leg. He liked being taken care of by Muro-chin. He liked it when Muro-chin played with his hair. He liked having his legs massaged by Muro-chin. He liked getting spoiled by Muro-chin. He liked the attention Muro-chin gave him. Only him. He liked Muro-chin. Muro-chin was a nice guy.   
  
"Ow." Atshushi mumbled.  
  
He pushed himself up, noting how Himuro snapped out of his thoughts once more to look at him. He took hold of Himuro's shoulder, pushing him down until his back was flat against the couch seat. He hummed, settling down between Himuro's legs and using his chest as a pillow.  
  
"Hey, I could've gotten you a pillow." Himuro said, poking the giant in the back.  
  
"You take too long. This is fine." Atsushi mumbled, rolling the candy between his teeth as he continued watching his show.  
  
"Pfft, you're getting lazy."  
  
"Nah ah."  
  
"Yeah, why don't we go somewhere?"  
  
"It's late."  
  
Himuro eyed the clock above the television, noticing it was well passed nine.  
  
"I didn't notice, my mind is running off, " Himuro chuckles, "Want some dinner?"  
  
Atsushi glanced between him and his show, "No."  
  
"Your teeth are going to rot." Himuro scolded, tugging the other's hair.   
  
Atsushi shrugged. Himuro sighed, giving up on getting anything out of the purple head and making himself comfortable. He blankly stared up at the tv, resting his hand at the back of Atshusi's head. He mindlessly tugged the hairtie loose, combing his fingers through the silky locks and massaging the scalp. Atsushi mumbled in contentment, letting his eyes close and enjoying the slender fingers running through his hair.  
  
"Hey, don't fall asleep." Himuro joked softly, shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Immot."  
  
"Say again?"  
  
He tried swollowing the saliva in his mouth, "I'm not tired."  
  
"Sure sure." Himuro teased.  
  
Atshushi pouted, shifting and resting his chin in the middle of Himuro's chest.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You big baby."  
  
"You're a gloomy baby"  
  
"What?" He was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you've been moping since you got back."  
  
"I never _mope_. " Himuro grumbled.  
  
"What happened today?"  
  
"Nothing you could fix."  
  
"Something happened then.".  
  
"Oh just go to sleep, Murasakibara."  
  
"Don't wanna."  
  
"And I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Am not! "  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Am not! "  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Am not! "  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Himuro touched his own cheeks, groaning harshly.  
  
"Shut up! "  
  
"You should shut up."  
  
" _Make me_ , Atsushi." He mumbled from behind his hand.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Atsushi reaches up, weaving his hands into Himuro's hair and pulling his face close so he could brush their mouths together.  
  
-  
-


End file.
